Ness (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ness is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moveset is based on his attacks in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is playable as of demo v0.7. He is a starter character. Ness is currently ranked 2nd on the v0.8b tier list, which is a huge, significant leap from both his last tier position in 0.7 and his position in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This is mostly due to his top notch edge-guarding game, strong finishers and an overall versatile moveset. However, he is brought down by a predictable recovery. Attributes It's difficult to generalize Ness. With three projectiles, he has a strong keepaway game, yet has one of the best approaches in the game, with his disjointed Fair. Ness has no problem landing hits on enemies, as his moveset is generally pretty fast and his Fair and Dattack both carry momentum, allowing you to keep pressure on opponents. His defense game is also feared, with PK Flash, PK Fire and PK Thunder allowing you to lock your opponent somewhat into positions that are advantageous for you. In terms of kill power, Ness does not lack it, with his Fsmash, Bthrow, Uair, Bair and PK Flash all being viable kill moves. Ness' edgeguarding game is one of the strongest in SSF2, with PK Thunder leading to an easy gimp or PSI Magnet pushing people's recoveries away. About Ness' only weakness is his semi-decent recovery, which has high priority but is predictable. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Left jab. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Cross. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Front kick. 5% *Downward Tilt: Ness crouches and very quickly kicks out in front of him. 2% Very fast, and should be used as a poke. *Downward Smash: Ness sends his yo-yo behind himself to throw a "sleeper" before pulling the yo-yo across to his front to attack. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. Opponents can get hurt by the yo-yo while it is being charged, doing 1% or 2% each hit. Usmash is generally more useful than this. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 11% Fast poke again. *Forward Smash: **Uncharged: Ness swings his bat. There is a 1/5 chance it will become an extremely powerful attack and say "SMAAAASH!!". 17% sweet spot, 12% sour spot. **Fully Charged: Ness swings his bat. The text "SMAAAASH!!" appears above him and the attacks deals significant knockback. 28% sweet spot, 17% sour spot. *Upward Tilt: Raises his hands, which grow large, up into the air. High priority, outprioritizing most attacks. 7% *Upward Smash: Ness sends his yo-yo forward and performs "around-the-world" over himself, with the yo-yo ending behind him before he pulls it back. 12% uncharged, 34% fully charged sweet spot, 17% fully charged sour spot. Opponents can get hurt by the yo-yo while it is being charged, doing 2% each hit. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with his arm outstretched. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins diagonally in the air with arms outstretched. 14% *Forward Aerial: Ness sticks out his palms sending a stream of Psionic sparks in front of him. The last spark has decent knockback. Four hits for 3% each, for a total of 12%. *Backward Aerial: Kicks out backwards with both feet. 11% sweet-spotted, 5% sour-spotted. *Upward Aerial: Headbutts up into the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Ness pulls his legs to his body before stomping down into the air with extreme force. This move powerfully meteor smashes opponents with high base knockback. However, it has low knockback scaling, unable to KO grounded opponents at high percentages. 14% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out. *Pummel: Headbutt. 3% per hit. *Forward Throw: Uses PSI powers to throw the opponent forwards. 9% *Backward Throw: Same as forward throw, but backwards and do more damage. 11% *Upward Throw: Sames as forward and backward throw, but goes upwards. 10% *Downward Throw: Drops foe, then continuously points down at them, causing flames to damage them. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up, then swings his foot in front of him. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in using PK Teleport, then shakes off the soot he gathered upon impact. *Taunts: **Standard: Ness nods and says "OK". **Side: Points his baseball bat forward. **Down: Fires a series of sparkles in front of him. The pattern in which he fires the sparkles may be a reference to PK Rockin. *Revival platform: Holds on to Bubble Monkey's tail; it is not an actual platform. *Fanfare: Victory fanfare from EarthBound. *Win: Jumps around twice, then nods his head two times. *Lose: Simply claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps BlueNess.PNG|Blue Ness GreenNess.PNG|Green Ness PurpleNess.PNG|Purple Ness VioletNess.PNG|Violet Ness YellowNess.PNG|Yellow Ness Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Nesspic4.png|Ichigo using Down Smash and Ness using Upward Tilt in Jungle Hijinx. Nesspic3.png|Ness using the Down Taunt and Kirby starting Inhale in Dream Land. Nesspic2.png|Ness using his Neutral Aerial and Goku using his Forward Aerial in Final Destination. Nesspic1.png|Ness in Saturn Valley. Nessbig.gif|Ness' first line art in the DOJO!! External links *Ness' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Ness' Animation Category:Brawlified Category:EarthBound universe Category:Starter Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2